Dziwna więź
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Uwaga! Yullen i spoilery z nowych rozdziałów mangi


Johnny wstał z łóżka Allena. Czuwał przy nim od dłuższego czasu, ale nie mogli tak siedzieć i niczego nie robić. Musieli zdobyć jakieś pieniądze.

-Kanda, idę znaleźć jakąś pracę. Będziesz czuwać przy Allenie, kiedy mnie nie będzie? – zapytał a brak odpowiedzi uznał za potwierdzenie.  
Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju zapanowała cisza. Po chwili jednak Allen przerwał ją.  
-Kanda… - znowu cisza – Kanda, kochasz Almę? Czy to możliwe, żebyś zakochał się jeszcze w kimś innym? – spytał wznawiając ciszę.

Yuu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
- Kocham go i ją. Kocham ich. Są jedną osobą. Kocham ponad życie. Myślałem o nich przez cały czas. Dlatego się nie zakochałem… aż pojawiła się w moim życiu pewna osoba. Z początku przypominała mi Almę. Nadal tak jest. Wstydzę się tego, ale… ta osoba sprawiła, że przestałem myśleć o nich. Im dłużej znałem tę osobę, tym mniej myślałem o nich. Przed powrotem Almy zaczynałem nie chcieć, by wrócili. Zrozumiałem to wtedy. Zakochałem się w kimś innym, bardzo do nich podobnym. Nie chciałem tego, ale miłości nie da się oszukać. Im dłużej jestem z tą osobą, tym bardziej ją kocham, jednocześnie nienawidząc jej. Tak strasznie ich przypomina… Oni chyba mi wybaczyli. Oni to wiedzą i widzą, ale nie okazują złości. Dziękuję im za to. To dowód na to, że oni rozumieją miłość, a ja nie.

Allen przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak ma zareagować na wypowiedź Kandy. Nie spodziewał się od razu tak szczerej odpowiedzi. Najbardziej ciekawiło Allena kim jest ta osoba, która tak zmieniła Kandę. Pierwszą dziewczyną jaka przychodziła mu na myśl była Lenalee.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jeszcze, czy zadać to pytanie:

-Kanda, kim jest ta osoba?

Yuu odwrócił wzrok. Kilka razy otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu wypuścił powietrze i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Allen Walker. Ta osoba to Allen Walker.

Albinos patrzył zdziwiony na Kandę. Wiedział, że to nie było kłamstwo, ale tak trudno było w to uwierzyć. Allen poczuł jak puls mu przyspieszył. To czego umysł nie potrafił pojąć, pojęło serce.

- Zakochałeś się we mnie? – spytał wciąż nie rozumiejąc.

- Muszę to powtarzać? Tak, powiedziałem to, nie wiedząc czy czujesz to samo – odpowiedział wciąż patrząc mu w oczy – Kocham cię.

Na dźwięk dwóch ostatnich słów Allen mimowolnie zarumienił się. Przybliżył się do Kandy. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć słowami na to, co usłyszał. Kiedy tylko o tym myślał miał w głowie pustkę. Widocznie serce w jego przypadku mogło jedynie zapanować nad ciałem. Pocałował Kandę.

Na początku Yuu zdziwił się. Za chwilę jednak zamknął oczy przyjmując pocałunek Allena. Gdy albinos skończył, spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Kiełku?

- Allen desu, baKanda! – wyrwało mu się z przyzwyczajenia.

Chwilę po tym siedział zdziwiony. Sam był zaskoczony, że wciąż miał ten głupi nawyk. Roześmiał się. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Może w takiej sytuacji wydało mu się to zabawne.  
Kanda uśmiechnął się i prychnął. Znów spojrzał na Kiełka. Przez chwilę patrzył na jego roześmianą twarz. „Jak dziecko" – pomyślał. Zaczął się do niego przybliżać. Zamknął oczy i nachylił się do niego. Pocałował go. Podniósł rękę i pogładził go po włosach.  
Allen przestał się śmiać, ale nawet, gdy ich usta rozdzieliły się, uśmiechał się.

- Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał rozdrażniony Yuu.

- Rozbawiło mnie to, że Kanda jest dalej Kandą, a ja jestem tym samym Allenem Walkerem co kiedyś, Jakby nic się nie zmieniło, choć tyle przeszliśmy. Przed chwilą nagle otworzyłeś się przede mną… A i teraz każesz mi się zamknąć, a jeśli tego nie zrobię, wyciągniesz mugena i… - urwał nie chcąc go sprowokować.

Yuu uśmiechnął się.

- Nie kazałem ci się zamknąć. Możesz mówić, albo nawet będzie lepiej. Chyba masz rację, ale tylko w połowie. Zawsze się kłóciliśmy, mało rozmawialiśmy, zupełnie inaczej wyglądamy, dużo więcej o sobie wiemy… między nami utworzyła się dość dziwna więź…

Kanda chciał rozwinąć tę więź. Była ważna. Ale jednocześnie bał się. Bał się stracić go lub Almę. Tylko Allen był mu w stanie pomóc. Tylko ta osoba. Kanda to wiedział.

Allen zdziwił się tą nagłą ciszą. Patrzył na zamyślonego Yuu. Czy kiedy powiedział dziwna więź miał na myśli miłość? Chyba tak, przecież to Kanda czuł do Allena… A co czuł Allen do Kandy? Albinos nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie kochał, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, więc trudno było mu to stwierdzić. Jednak czy puls mu nie przyspieszał, gdy Kanda był blisko? Czy przed chwilą nie pocałowali się dwa razy?

- Kocham cię, Yuu – serce zapanowało też nad głosem Allena.

Kanda gwałtownie wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się twarzą do niego. To jego prawdziwe uczucia? Chyba tak. Teraz to było bardziej jasne- Allen chciał rozwinąć tę więź. Nie chciał przerywać. Jednak Kanda nie był do końca pewny, czy kontynuować.

Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Ta odległość była wręcz nieznośna. Allen przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował Yuu, tak trochę na potwierdzenie swoich słów i trochę dla własnej satysfakcji.  
Kanda zamknął oczy i włożył rękę we włosy Allena, przechylając się bardziej w jego stronę. Jedna z jego rąk zjechała z jego włosów i powędrowała do policzka Walkera. Yuu pogładził go po nim. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na albinosa, nadal nie odrywając się od niego, przechylając się w jego stronę.  
Allen przymknął na chwilę oczy. To było najwspanialsze uczucie jakiego doznał w całym swoim życiu. Kiedy je otworzył Kanda na niego patrzył. Pochylił się w stronę Allena, a ten jak na jakiś rozkaz odchylił się do tyłu. Był to ja dłuższy pocałunek jakiego albinos doznał i chyba najcudowniejszy…  
Przechylali się coraz bardziej. Gdy Kanda przestał całować Walkera, przechylili się zbyt mocno w jego stronę. Yuu wylądował nad Allenem. Wciąż patrzył mu w oczy. Wciąż miał rękę w jego włosach.

Allen upadł na łóżko. Wciąż patrzył na Kandę. W końcu zebrał się w sobie, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował po raz kolejny.

Yuu zamknął oczy oddając się pocałunkowi. Ujął kosmyk jego włosów i zaczął obracać go w palcach. Puścił włosy Allena i położył mu dłoń na policzku, kciukiem delikatnie przejechał po jego skórze.

Albinos przymknął oczy. Kiedy poczuł dłoń Yuu na swoim policzku, dotknął ją swoją. Jakby nie chciał, by Kanda przestał kiedykolwiek go dotykać.  
Yuu poczuł przyjemne ciepło ogrzewające jego dłoń. Otworzył oczy. Przestał całować Allena w usta. Pocałował go w policzek, potem zszedł niżej, delikatnie muskając wargami jego szyję. Pocałował go w nią kilka razy, po czym zaczął wodzić po niej opuszkami palców, patrząc mu w oczy.

Allen nie spodziewał się, że Kanda może być tak delikatny. Jego palce pozostawiały po sobie takie wspaniałe uczucie.

Yuu przestał na chwilę. Wciąż leżąc nad albinosem zapytał go:  
-Moy… Allen, czy… czujesz to samo kiedy mnie całujesz? Taki… dreszcz, czy coś… To chyba miłość… Czujesz ją?

-Chyba tak… – powiedział bez zastanowienia, ale takie pytanie chyba wymagało głębszej odpowiedzi. Ciężko jest sformułować uczucia.  
- Kiedy cię całuję czuję jak moje ciało nagle ogarnia fala przyjemności. Jak narkotyk przemieszcza się błyskawicznie po moim krwiobiegu i uzależnia… - chwila przerwy – Kanda, nie zbyt się na tym znam, ale to raczej miłość…- zamilkł.

Yuu ujął jego dłoń w swoją i przyłożył do swojej piersi. Było słychać bicie jego serca.

- Czuję dokładnie to samo co ty. I, jak już wiesz, dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie sprawę, że to miłość.

Puścił jego rękę. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Rozpiął swoją bluzę, ściągnął koszulkę.

- Wolisz bym rozpuścił włosy?

Allen delikatnie wsunął rękę w włosy Yuu. Samodzielnie zdjął gumkę uwalniając czarne kosmyki. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio widział Kandę w rozpuszczonych włosach… Jak zawsze wyglądał pięknie.  
Allen uśmiechnął się kiedy poczuł na twarzy włosy Yuu. Ujął jeden z kosmyków. Potem zanurzył dłoń we włosach Kandy. Od jak dawna pragnął to zrobić…  
Yuu pochylił się nad Allenem i pocałował go. Zamknął oczy i oddał się chwili. Przywarł głową do koszuli albinosa.  
Allen poczuł dziwne ciepło. Zaczął go pragnąć, ale mógł jedynie przywrzeć do Yuu i marzyć by pozostali tak na zawsze.  
Kanda przestał na chwilę. Spojrzał mu w oczy. Jego ręce powędrowały do koszuli Walkera. Zaczął powoli odpinać mu guziki. Ściągnął mu ją i rzucił dalej na ziemię. Znów przylgnął do niego całując go. Był ciepły, przyjemnie ciepły. Kanda nadal nie zamykał oczu, pragnął patrzeć w słyszące oczy Allena.

Albinos oddał się z przyjemnością tym pocałunkom. Objął Kandę by zdobyć jeszcze więcej tego „ciepła".  
Yuu pocałował go w policzek. Potem, trochę wyżej, w oko, na którym miał bliznę. Zjechał niżej i stanął na szyi. Kilka razy pocałował go w nią. Przez chwilę wahał się. Zaczął schodzić niżej. Musnął kilka razy wargami jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Zjechał jeszcze trochę niżej. Zatrzymał się. Przeniósł się wyżej i pocałował go w usta. Podniósł jego głowę wyżej, nadal go całując. Ściągnął mu gumkę z włosów. Zanurzył w nich dłonie, podobnie jak Allen wcześniej i mocniej do niego przywarł.

- Kocham cię – powiedział patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Na jego twarzy widniał mały rumieniec. Cały czas tam był, ale dopiero teraz Kanda zdał sobie z tego sprawę – Kocham cię, Allen - powtórzył wciąż patrząc w jego oczy.

Albinos zarumienił się. Delikatnie dotknął dłonią policzka Kandy, na którym widniał rumieniec. Allen uśmiechnął się.  
- Też cię kocham, Yuu – powiedział po raz kolejny.  
Mógłby powtarzać to zdanie nawet do końca życia, by jedynie uszczęśliwić Yuu. Kanda przytulił go i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Zostawiając na chwilę Allena na łóżku, włączył radio. Podszedł do Walkera, a z radia wydobywał się jakiś powolny utwór. Wyciągnął do niego rękę.

- Zatańczysz? – zapytał jakby trochę zakłopotany.  
Allen wziął jego dłoń i wstał. Nieco rozbawiła go twarz Kandy.  
Yuu widocznie umiał tańczyć. Allen robił to praktycznie po raz pierwszy. Może nie wyjdzie im tak źle skoro jeden z nich to potrafi.  
Stanęli naprzeciw siebie.  
- Jeżeli nigdy nie tańczyłeś, to nie martw się. Szybko się nauczysz – rzekł patrząc mu w oczy – Połóż lewą dłoń na moim ramieniu. Drugą podaj mi.  
Kanda zaczął poruszać się w rytm muzyki instruując Allena. Po kilku minutach tańczenia Walker zaczął poruszać się sprawnie. Delikatnie sunęli po parkiecie w rytm melodii płynącej z radia, cały czas patrząc sobie w oczy. Gdy kolejna piosenka się skończyła, Kanda zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Allena. Pocałował go, nie zmieniając pozycji tanecznej.

Allen przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że ich klatki piersiowe się stykały. Czuł wyraźnie jak bije serce Kandy i miesza się z uderzeniami jego własnego. Kiedy ich usta rozdzieliły się, położył głowę na ramieniu Yuu.  
Kanda objął albinosa i pogładził go po włosach. Lekko się od niego odsunął, po czym pociągnął go za rękę i popchnął na ścianę. Pocałował go, opierając swoje ręce na niej.  
To było za mało dla Allena. Pocałunek był zbyt krótki. Czuł wyraźny niedosyt. Ta chwila, w której się nie dotykali była dla Allena trudna do zniesienia. Aby ją przełamać, wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Kandy. Najpierw dotknął jego włosów. Potem wraz z nimi opadł na jego klatkę piersiową. Położył i przytrzymał przez chwilę dłoń tam, gdzie biło serce Yuu.  
Zaskoczony Kanda stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, po czym pogłaskał albinosa po włosach. On też pragnął tej bliskości. Pocałował go w czoło. Potem zatrzymał się na chwilę. Pocałował go w usta przypierając go do ściany. Włożył dłoń w jego włosy i przejechał nią po nich. Powiódł nią do jego policzka i delikatnie przesunął po nim kciukiem, nadal go całując. Drugą ręką zjechał niżej. Zaczął wodzić nią po jego klatce piersiowej. Oderwał się od niego. Całował go po szyi, powoli schodząc niżej, do klatki piersiowej. Ujął jego dłoń i zacisnął swoją na niej.

Serce Allena zabiło jeszcze mocniej pobudzone przez te delikatne pieszczoty Kandy. Ciepło Yuu powoli go wypełniało.  
Kanda znów delikatnie pocałował go w usta i spojrzał mu w oczy. Przestał lecz na koniec szepnął mu do ucha:  
- Kocham cię, Allen.  
- Też cię kocham, Yuu…  
Allen poczuł jak jego ukochane ciepło odsuwa się delikatnie od niego.  
Kanda uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wziął albinosa za rękę i zaprowadził do łóżka. Obaj usiedli. Yuu przechylił się w stronę Allena i położył mu głowę na kolanach. Spojrzał mu w oczy, lekko się zarumienił, lecz nie odwrócił wzroku.  
-Allen… ta piosenka, którą śpiewałeś na Arce… mógłbyś ją zaśpiewać?

Albinos przez chwilę przypominał sobie słowa. Potem zaśpiewał:  
- Soshite bōya wa nemuri ni tsuite…  
Kanda zamknął oczy i przysłuchiwał się śpiewowi. Piosenka usypiała go, leczy nie zasnął do końca.  
-Tak pięknie… Kocham cię, Allen... – zdążył cicho wypowiedzieć, po czym zasnął.

-Kocham cię, Yuu – odpowiedział albinos, wiedząc, że Kanda i tak śpi.  
Pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach, po czym również zasnął.

Kiedy Johnny wrócił obaj spali. Kanda z głową na kolanach Allena, a ten zasnął oparty o ścianę, z ręką wplecioną w jego włosy. Prawdę mówiącl myślał, że będą się kłócili, może nawet bili. Uśmiechnął się. Powoli opuścił pokój zostawiając ich samych.


End file.
